


Way to Make it Gay

by Knockknockitssatan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Sex Education, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knockknockitssatan/pseuds/Knockknockitssatan
Summary: OK, so. I know I keep starting chapter thingies but this one will be posted much quicker. It's basically finished I just need to revise and type. I wanted to post the first bit to see what you all thought :).I have a head canon where everything is fine and dandy in the land of Sirius, but, he discovers that there are options, romantically and sexually that had never crossed his mind.After realizing this he sees Mooney or some other guy half naked and is just"Woof"So at this point our hero is shooketh but also thinking, "I got to go all out! I can't be a half ass gay!"... Enjoy my darlings!!!





	1. Chapter 1

At the beginning of their 6th year at Hogwarts, the marauders and their male classmates found themselves sitting in a large empty classroom before lunch. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all sat in a group while talking to the other Griffindors about the surprise lesson.

"What is this about?" James whispered to their friend Frank. "Also, why are we paired with the Slytherin group." He cringed at that last statement.

"Beats me. You guys probably got the whole house in trouble... Again." Frank retorted, slightly perturbed.

"No. It can't be that. The year just started. We may be geniuses of our art, but we're not really fast about it." Sirius added in. He looked around the room at the other students talking.

"Maybe it's about the OWLS. This is our last year. They count the most right now." Remus said, not looking up from his book.

The four other boys nodded.

Peter excitedly piped up. "Maybe it's one of those weird community building things?"

"With Slytherins?! I'd rather be clubbed by a troll." James whispered loudly. This earned him a death stare from a few of the house members.

The room went silent as the sound of high heels walked down the aile of desks and to the front of the room.

Professor McGonagall had been nervous looking all morning. This was new for her. She always had a cool and calm composure, but today she figeted around like a shady rat. Peter assured his friends, that he understood that feeling and earned a laugh from his friends.

In the silence she began to write very quickly on the large chalkboard. Once she was finished, she sat down her chalk and stayed facing the board.

"Today we will have a special lesson that assure you I did not wish to teach but the head master felt out of all of us I would be able to keep you all in line."

The class stared on as Minerva raddled the paragraph off in one breath. She spoke loud enough so her voice could be heard, even bouncing off the board to the ears behind her.

"Now you are all growing into adults and may have some... Questions."

There it was. Minerva started again before the silence was too deafening.

"The basics of your growing prossess is puberty." She wrote the word under 'Sexual education', the first words written. No one had noticed due their shock. The realization could be heard as the boys gasped and whispered to one another. The words the older woman was saying blurred in Sirius, James, Peter's, and even Remus's minds. Sirius did a sweep of the room seeing that three or four students were listening intently, some even taking notes.

Sirius watched as Daniel, who sat close beside him, listened to Minnie, taking in every word she said.

Daniel was a chaser for Gryffindor and a really nice guy. He was kinda outgoing, unlike his sister who was fairly shy expect on the pitch. Dawn was one of the best beaters Ravenclaw has ever had.

The two were from a pure blood family that Sirius was convinced bred quidich players. Daniel was strong and muscular but not in a body builder kinda way. Sirius often teased him with friendly comments underlined with envy. 'Work out any Danny?' Daniel usually replied with something like 'Yeah! Maybe you should try it sometime Black!' the two would smile and laugh at eachother.

Sirius wondered why Daniel was listening so closely. Sirius and The rest of the class, only heard 'achene', 'mood', 'urges', and 'intercourse'.

"Alright." She sighed still nervously faceing the board. "Any questions?"

Sirius heard Daniel clear his throat and watched as he slowly raised his hand.

Daniel's main flaw was that his social nature only came in short spurts. He could only be in a crowded room for maybe an hour or two hours before he had to take a break. The span was even shorter in most of the attention was on him. He was a little better in a class room setting but only raised his hand for the most pressing of questions.

"Yes, Mr. Bashir?" Professor McGonagall asked. She'd finally turned around as all eyes fell on Daniel.

"Um..." He stuttered and all the boys seemed to lean in closer to hear him. "Ne...Ne... Never mind." He shrunk in his chair and the attention fell back to the front of the room.

Sirius leaned over to Daniel. "What did you want to ask? I could do it if you'd like." Sirius offered. Daniel shook his head.

"It's nothing... Stupid anyway." He shrunk.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Come on man. Just give in something to say ya know? Break this god awful tension."

Daniel shyly nodded, scribbled it down on a piece of parchment, handes it to Sirius and quickly put his head down embarrassment.

Sirius cleared his throat and raised his hand. Minerva had moved on, awkwardly rambling on about any other topic. She turned towards the noise.

"Ah yes, Mr. Black?"

"What about our partner? How to we interact with them? Correctly I mean."

Professor McGonagall had a new sense of confidence with the start of discussion. She now realized she had an opportunity to enducate these boys probably on a subject so few are brave enough to talk about.

"Ah yes. Well. In... Sexual situations, as in all social situations, communication is key and it is all about what she may enjoy."

Sirius was the only one who heard Daniel's mumbled question. Before he realized what he was doing, Sirius asked.

"What if they're not a she?"

Everyone, especially Daniel, looked on in shock. Sirius felt a small jolt of embarrassment but kept a cool composure.

  
"Well, in that case, the approach is still the same. Now there are many different types of sexuality such as hetero sexuality, meaning opposite sex partners, homosexual, same sex partners, and bisexual which is the sexual attraction to both males and females." She wrote every word on the board and the class went on less awkwardly when more students asked questions.

After the one time lesson, the class was let out early and had a free hour before the rest of their classes.

"That couldn't of been less awkward." James said as the four friends walked but to their tower.

A group of Slytherins walked passed.

"Always figured you were a poof Black." Lucius laughed as his goons joined in.

"Why is that Malfoy? Wishfully thinking you'd have a chance?" He sassed back to the bully.

Lucius sneered and stalked away with an angry huff.

"What a prick." James said.

"Why did you ask that question Pads?" Peter asked.

Daniel was walking in front of him and Sirius watched as he flinched slightly at the question.

"Was just so tired of the silence I guess. The second one was to try and throw Minnie for a loop." He smirked and saw Daniel physically relax.

"Classic Pads." James laughed and pat his bestfriend on the back.

"Hey Prongs! Last one to common room is a rotten egg!" Peter sprinted down the hall passed James, Sirius, and Daniel.

"No way! You son of a bitch!" James sprint after him.

Remus chuckled from his spot behind Sirius "I'm going to the library. I'll see you guys later." He walked down a separate all, laughing at his friend's shenanigans.

The hallway was no empty, save for two students.

"Oi Black!?" Daniel kinda whisper shouted despite anyone being around.

Sirius stopped in his tracks as Daniel walked up to him.  
  
"So um... Thanks for the question thing." The dark haired boy looked down shyly.

"No problem mate. That silence was killing me." He smiled up at Daniel who was a head taller than him.

"No I really mean it... But... About the second question. Do you think we could leave that between us?"

Sirius nodded sincerely. "These lips are sealed." He zipped his mouth. "Was kind of curious about it myself to be honest. Always wondered how two guys especially two girls do it." He admitted.

Daniel chuckled. "Yeah. Human sexuality as always interested me, then when given the chance to learn I... Blow it, so to speak."

The two shared a hardy laugh before saying good bye and going their separate ways.

At the tower, Peter and James decided to play a game of chess, leaving the dorm empty for Sirius to take a nice quiet nap.

James raced passed Sirius to grab is chess set from the room. He always preferred using his own. These were spelled to reassembled if broken. They hadn't had to, yet.

"That was super weird don't you think? I mean, professor McGonagall talking about that stuff. Ugh I won't wank for a month." James fumbled through his chest.

"Please Prongs. You probably popped a boner during lesson."

James spun around and flashed Sirius a devilish smile. "For you may be."

Sirius laughed at his mate's obviously joking tone. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh yes Pads." He fell into his friend. "I've wanted you since day one! I can't hide it any longer." He swooned dramatically.

"I see." Sirius took on a much deeper voice. "What was it that Minnie said?" He raked his mind for the only words he slightly remembered.

"There is no harm in..." James pouted and ran his hand up and down Sirius's chest. "Experimenting."

Sirius couldn't hold back he laughter any longer. "Get fucked!"

In swift movements, the two found themselves wrestling around the room. Elbows flying, fist flailing, ending in James in a head lock. Sirius drug him to James's bed and pinned him. Both out of breath they laughed and eventually calmed. Sirius now noticed James was still pinned under him, his breath gracing Sirius's face. They were centimeters apart. James leaned up pressing his lips to Sirius's. It was... Weird.

They both pushed away. in slight disgust. What bothered Sirius most was that it was James. The thought of kissing a boy, however, was very exciting. He'd never tell James that though.

"Nope! Not for me!" James wiped his lips with his wrist.

"Me neither. Blech!" Sirius did the same.

The two laughed and James went down stairs to play with peter.

Sirius was left alone. The feeling of another boy's lips lingering on his.

He laid in his four post with the curtains drawn. He played the lesson back in his head, trying to look through the awkwardness. The parts about sex and wanking were really fuzz, almost completely blocked out.

He knew his body! He didn't need an 80 year old woman to tell him what to do, walk him through masterbation. The idea of that disturbed him greatly. He cringed.

'There is no harm in experiment.' He remembered that and repeated it in his own voice.

He removed his clothes and began to touch himself slowly. Girls from filthy mags James let him look at flashed through his head. He'd always pictured girls as he wanked. It took forever, but always worked... But then he thought.

"There is no harm in experimenting."

A new image popped in his head.

He sat by the lake, spread out on a blanket, eyes closed, shirtless, the warm sun covering his body. The light was block by a figure.

"May I sit here?" A low voice asked.

Dream Sirius opened his eyes to see Daniel's shiney brown eyes looking down at him. Sirius smirked and gestured to the empty spot be side him. Closing his eyes again, he felt Daniel get comfortable beside him.

It was quiet and peaceful, then he felt a hand on his chest. In reality it was his but in the dream, the caressing hand belonged to Daniel. Sirius looked over to see that he was laying on his side rubbing his essentially hairless chest. He let his pinky finger graze Sirius's right nipple causing a jolt in his body. He'd never thought to touch there.

It felt oddly... Amazing.

Dream Daniel twisted it slightly between his fingers. Sirius wriggled under the image's touch.

"Do like that? When I play with you?"

Sirius nodded and the imaginary man leaned in and kissed him. The feeling of rough lips and so much tounge was intoxicating. Sirius wrapped his... No. Daniel wrapped his hand around Sirius's throat and grabbed firmly. The imaginary kisses were so distracting he didn't realize Daniel was gropeing him.

Sirius stroked himself faster and faster until he came hard with a strangled cry.

'Thank god for silencing charms'

Sirius sat there in a wet spot of so much cum. More than he'd ever produced before. He was dumbfounded and confused.

'What. The. Actual. Fuck.'

The day went on with classes and Sirius hardly had any time to even think about his break. The incident was almost forgotten. At dinner Sirius sat with his friends smiling and laughing, carrying on as if nothing was different. He saw Daniel, with some books and parchment, walking over to his seat further down the griffindor table. He turned around slightly, catching Sirius's staring eyes, he greeted them with a smile and a wink. He fumbled in his sly gesture. Once back on his feet he had bent over to grab his books. This gave Sirius a great view of his ass as the Black heir leaned back to get a clearer look.

With an exhale a word left his lips. If anyone had been paying attention, the would have undoubtedly heard it. Sirius couldn't even hide his smirk as he looked at Daniel's ass and breathed out.

'Woof'

Sirius's face slowly changed from flirty, to stunned, questioning, and finally anoyence. Realization crashed into him as he sighed unintentionally louder.

"Oh fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it?" James asked with a considered look.

Sirius hadn't realized he'd said that last bit out loud. He felt a panic.

"Uuuuhhhh... I just remembered we have an assignment in potions!" Sirius recovered.

"No we don't!" Remus protested as he pulled out his note book. "Let's see... Nope. Nothing." He pointed with his finger.

"Phew! Gave myself a scare." Sirius added a nervous chuckle.

Conversation went on as normal, Sirius absent mindedly poking his food. He slowly looked up to see Danny staring almost dreamily, until he was caught. A blush bloomed over his face as he turned his head quickly down to his plate. Sirius couldn't help put smile on the inside.

°°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°°

'What is wrong with me?' He thought laying in bed.

'Why? Why me?! As if I don't have enough to deal with! Being the family disappointment is one thing, but a GAY disappointment?!'

The wizarding world was more accepting in a lot of ways. However, homosexuality was still a touchy topic. This was mainly discouraged by the more powerful blood lines but it was an unspoken rule. Marriage, "love", sex, always between a witch and a wizard.

Sirius tossed and turned everynight, which was normal, but he never thought about this. He wanted to go lay in bed with Remus, like he would when he had nightmares.

'What if he'll findout?'

The thought of snuggling up to his best mate, then popping a boner was too much of a risk.

'You've always fancied girls. Girls fancie you. So what you got off to the idea of another bloke getting you off...'

That last bit did nothing to calm his nerves, honestly, it made it a little worse.

'Hormones are crazy, I'm a teenage boy. It's just a phase.'

He decided he had two options. Embrace or deny.

Embracing who he was would help him accept himself, but what if it is too soon? He's not for sure he's gay right? He would risk losing his friends and then he may not even be gay. Denial. Denial may work for a awhile. He'd get a feel, more information about himself and his state. But, what he is? Would it be harder to accept.

He'd stay awake for so long just thinking. He didn't want to be. He couldn't be. It was wrong... Wasn't it?  
°°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°

The following weeks Sirius kind of wondered through life in confusion. When Sirius was upset, he'd always been able to hide it if he really wanted to. He didn't know what to do. Questions constantly in his mind

'Should I tell my friends?'

'Could this just be nothing?'

'I'm probably over reacting right?'

'It's just a phase. It'll pass... Right?'

If constant questions running through his head wasn't enough, he was now having dreams. Dreams of him and Daniel. Most of them were tame, the odd snog on the quidditch pitch, fooling around in the locker room after practice, nothing too x-rated. That didn't stop him from waking up with a stiffy every other day.

One Saturday evening he went for a walk around the grounds. The warm air blew through his hair as he took a calming stroll. He'd finally had some alone time and was now able to think. He found a nice quiet place by the lake. It was close to the spot where he had his day dream. He closed his eyes and though about Danny's soft touches, until the sun was blocked.

"Hey." A soft voice greeted. Sirius opened his eyes to see Danny.

"Mind if I join you?"

Sirius felt his heart speed up.

This is how it started.

Sirius closed his eyes and sat in silence.

'He has his shirt on.'

'No blanket or flirty tones.'

'Danny has no interest in touching me.'

The differences between this moment and his dream seemed soothing to Sirius.

Danny nervously cleared his throat and Sirius slowly looked over at him.

"Um... So... The other day; you said you were curious too about... You know... Were you being serious?"

Sirius's heart couldn't help but warm at the broken question. Danny was so cute and sweet and nice and...

'Merlin's bullocks!'

Sirius snuffed out his smile with a smirk as he laid back down and closed his eyes.

"I'm always Sirius Danny boy." He answered coolly.

Danny gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah haha... Of course you are."

Sirius opened his eyes once again, sitting up this time. Danny's brow furrowed and creased his forehead as he stared out into the lake.

"Are you?" Sirius broke the uncomfortable silence between them. "Curious, I mean."

Danny's face lit up as he turned to Sirius.

"Maybe... Is that. Is that bad?"

"Maybe" Sirius gave a shrug. "I mean I'm not." He lied.

The light seemed to drain from Danny's face.

Sirius sighed, seeing the error of his ways.

"No. It's not bad to be curious. I'm just not."

Danny nodded. "Yeah." He started hard at the ground.

"I'm sorry for dumping all this on you... I don't have too many friends."

"Really?" Sirius was shocked. The lead chaser for Gryffindor, having no friends?!

"What about the Team?"

"They say they're my friends but we never really hangout. I'm just super awkward and pathetic." He attacked himself.

"No you're not." Sirius retorted. "You're awesome! You're Nice and funny and cool and interesting and all kinds of really neat things."

Danny smiled at Sirius. He leaned closer but Sirius failed to notice. Sirius smiled back as Danny's eye darted from other boy's eyes to his lips. Danny crashed their lips together and tried to open his mouth to deepen the kiss.

"What the fuck?!" Sirus reared back and whipped off his lips with the back of his wrist.

"I'm sorry! I just..." Danny leaned back and refused to look at Sirius. "I thought... I thought... We were having a moment."

"No we were not!" Sirius spat back harshly.

He was afraid to get close you Danny. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop himself from kissing back if it happened again. He kept his distance.

"I'm... Sorry." Danny whimpered and pulled his knees up to his chin. He buried his face there and shook from crying.

Sirius crawled over to him and started to rub his back.

"No. I'm sorry for blowing up like that." He poked Danny's cheek to get him to look up. "I'm a shit friend." He smiled awkwardly.

Danny's eyes brightened at his words. Sirius wanted to be Danny's friend. He truly did. Sirius was a very friendly and compassionate person to those who deserve it.

Sirius glanced around the area making sure no one was around.

"Have you ever... Kissed a guy?" Danny asked and Sirius shot is gaze back to him.

"Now I have." Sirius joked awkwardly.

"No. I mean... Before... I hadn't." Danny blushed to the ground.

"Um... Yeah. Once. It wasn't for me."

"Did you know him?"

"Where are you getting at Bashir?"

Danny looked at him shyly.

"I just... Never mind."

Sirius rolled his eyes and held his chin between his fingers.

"One kiss. So you can try?" Sirius said firmly.

Danny nodded excitedly.

"Just the one."

"I'm just so nice." He crawled closer and sat in front of him.

Danny followed and stared worryingly at Sirius.

"Well... Lean."

"Oh! Right!" Danny situated himself in a comfortable position.

Danny leaned in and peck Sirius's lips. Danny pulled away and sat back on his knees.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"Did I... Did I do it wrong?"

Sirius's face morphed from annoyed disbelief to shocked realization.

"Have you... Have you not kissed anyone?"

Danny looked down in shame. His skin turned bright pink.

"Ok. Those didn't count ok? Let's try that again."

Danny looked up at Sirius.

"Ah... Again?"

"Yeah!" Sirius smiled. "That was shite! I refuse to let someone's first kiss be shite." Sirius thought about his words. His smile faded. "If... If you want it to be... With me?"

Danny sat up and nodded enthusiasticly.

"Alright." Sirius leaned in. His hand fell on Danny's knee. Danny closed his eyes and Sirius could feel his heavy breathing. Is heart was racing. Sirius chuckled.

"Wha- what?" Danny slowly opened his eyes. Sirius was leaned in just a breath away. He moved his free hand to Danny's chin and parted the boys lip.

"You're just... So cute." Sirius smiled and melded their mouths together.

They sat still for about an awkward minute or so. Sirius began to move slowly and Danny followed. Once they found a rhythm, Sirius let Danny lead. It... Was... Perfect.

Kissing another boy, kissing Danny, was everything and more. This all made sense. He restrained himself but wanted nothing more than to melt into the kiss. He felt Danny reach out and wrap his arm around his waist to pull him closer. Sirius complied and saw stars at the immense pleasure the kiss brought. They both froze for a moment until they broke apart.

"Wow... I don't know what else to say but... Wow."

Sirius laughed at his reaction.

"Not the first time I've left someone speechless."

"I can see that." Danny smiled.

His smile was warm and happy. This was something he hadn't seen before. Yes Danny smiled but it always looked restrained and awkward. His smile was genuine and contagious.

"That thing you did... With your tongue." Danny pointed at his mouth. "Just.. Wow."

Sirius felt a blush on his face and Danny's lids hooded as he gave Sirius a slightly suggestive look.

"Well... Tada!" Sirius awkwardly spouted. "I should." Sirius became slightly panicked. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to kiss him again and again until their lips were bruised and swollen.

Danny shyly crawled towards him. Sirius froze and stared at the other boy. Danny was so close. So so close.

Danny tried to steal another kiss. As much as Sirius wanted it, he had to run.

"I should go." He scrambled back and to his feet then sprinted towards the castle, leaving Danny crawling and falling on his face.

Sirius felt awful running away like that. He had to. It was too much too soon. What he was, what this was, was wrong and twisted. Sirius was never someone to deny his emotions, but this he did.

He. Was. Not. Gay!

He knew the perfect way to prove it. Be a complete slag.

Sirius was charming by nature, so finding sexy company was not an issue. He slept with about three girls. He knew he didn't need to sleep with a ton of girls to prove his sexual status, he just had to have lots of sex.

One night, after a lovely night with the new addition to his unknown harem. Brittany? He wanted to say her name was Brittany.

Sirius preformed the walk of no shame to the Gryffindor common room. James sat on the couch and stared at the floor, tapping his foot.

"Isn't it passed your bed time prongs?" Sirius yawned but shot his friend a cheeky smile.

"Yours too." James didn't look up from his spot on the ground. "Where have you been? What has been up with you lately?" James' brow furrowed with concern.

"What are you on about?" Sirius asked trying to hide his worry.

"Oh, I don't know, about the fact you've been hoeing yourself around the school for a little over a month." James's expression was one of irritation now.

"Why do you care? You've never cared before." Sirius challenged.

"Because it never worried me before. This worries me! So many things can go wrong. You could catch something. Get someone pregnant."

"Not of you fuck'em in the bum." Sirius shrugged.

James stared in disbelief.

"Who the fuck even are you?!" James's voice was fulled with a painful amount of worry. There was so much disconnection in Sirius's voice.

Sirius had always respected women. He'd seen men use them and refused to follow such crude norms. Seeing Sirius talk about women like this shocked James to his core.

Sirius felt he was a stranger to James now. He'd told his best mate everything. This had to stay a secret, forever.

Sirius rolled his eyes and went up stairs the conversation ending, but his crisis still in full swing. The dreams were worse. No fellings nessarily but images. Images of him bouncing up and down no the strong chaser. That seductive smile send chills all around his body. His hands gripping the heir's hips and holding tight and firm. Moan escaping his lips that he didn't even recognize.

He shot up in bed, frustrated and angry at the small tent that decided to pitch itself in his lap. He curled up and rocked back and forth holding in tears.

"No. No. No. No." He whispered to himself.

"No please. Anything but this." He pleaded to god, the universe, anyone who would listen.

"Please. Please no." He chanted.

10 long minutes went by like years as he told himself.

"No. Please. No. Please. No... No..." His voice got quieter as he slowly realized how crazy he probably looked. He was so tired, exhausted. His body worn down his mind in tatteres. He was done fighting this.

He couldn't fight this. But he could fight him.

The next day Sirius glanced over at Daniel many a time during practice. Occasionally catching the chaser staring back, just in time to see him blush as he looks away.

After practice the boys gathered their things and started to head back to the castle. Sirius lingered in the changing rooms. He had to talk to Danny. This ended now.

"You coming Pads?" James asked. Sirius turned around and gave his friend a fake smile.

"In a bit."

James looked confused but didn't question.

Sirius watched him leave, making sure he was out of ear shot before turning to Danny.

"Hey, Bashir." Sirius tried to say calmly.

He realized his unintetional aggression when Danny finched. His face was pale white and he slowly got in a postion to run. Sirius rushed him and pinned him to the wall before he could get away. Sirius pushed him against the wall and scowled up at the taller boy. Sirius was completely aware of how humorous the scene probably looked. The 5'7" chaser being pinned by a boy a head short than him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Danny clenched his eyes shut and prepared himself for a punch.

"What?!" Sirius questioned angrily.

"I know you said one and I tried to kiss you again. It was just so nice of you and ta-took advantage I'm so so sorry I-I..." Danny rambled on in a panic.

Sirius silently assessed the situation.

'How long can this boy talk?'

'I wish he'd shut up for two seconds.'

'Fuck it.'

Sirius pulled him down and kissed his open mouth, effectively shutting him up. He held still as he felt Danny calm down. They moved together slowly, getting in two sweet kisses before they slowly parted.

"What are you do.." Sirius shushed him before he could finish.

"I don't know. Please don't ask. I want..." Sirius felt the angry adrenaline fade into a shy state.

Danny wrapped his arms sweetly around Sirius's middle and gently held him a little closer.

"What do you want?"

"Kiss me." Sirius cringed at how pathetic he sounded. "The way you were going to in the woods." He couldn't make eye contact with him.

Danny held Sirius's chin with his thumb and forefinger. He turned the heir's head so that he could stare deep into his silver eyes. He smiled seductively as before, making Sirius melt. His kiss was soft and innocent, the feeling of stubble acrossed Sirius's face had him in utter bliss.

'Well... It's official. I'm at least a little bit gay.' Sirius thought to himself.

Danny held him closer and spun them, Sirius now being the one against the wall. Danny licked, bit, and sucked up his neck while subconsciously grinding on Sirius. Sirius could feel his hard cock on his leg and his knees went weak.

'OK, scratch that. Really fucking gay.'

°°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°

Danny and Sirius began fooling around, in a sense. Nothing too ranchy. Just hot snog sessions in closets and halls. Some innocent grinding here and there.

Sirius used the map to see when Danny was near a safe zone and drag him into the nearest broom cupboard.

"How do you always know when I'm close to one of these?" Danny would ask as they pulled away for a moment to breath. He always asked with a smile on his face.

"Just lucky." Sirius would answer, slowly moving the map further into his robes.

Kissing Danny was amazing. Now that he was more comfortable, he liked to take charge, something Sirius never thought would turn him on.

Girls always wanted him to be soft and gentle. Which was nice, but it was nothing like being pinned to the wall and snogged within an inch of your life.

One day, the two boys snuck away to Danny's room. His roommates were out and he had a free period. Sirius skipped, having done his homework for divination.

They were having a particularly steamy makeout session when Danny pulled away for a moment.

"Hey," he started breathlessly. "I was wondering... Maybe we could... Try something different." He asked shyly.

Sirius smiled thinking of the dirty possibilities.

"Oh yeah?" He asked and snuggled in Danny's lap to whisper in his lips. "What did you have in mind?"

Danny wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

"A date." He smiled.

'Wait... What?'

"Uh... Like hogsmead? With other people?" Sirius leaned back with a concerned look.

"No. Maybe like a picnic by the lake. Just you and me." Danny smiled and held Sirius's chin between his thumb and fore finger. "It'll be nice."

Sirius felt a blush consume his body. He'd never been handled so tenderly before. The rough man handling was nice, but so was this. He felt precious, softer, safe. He couldn't help but smile back with blushing cheeks.

"Yeah. Ok." Sirius grinned.

Danny leaned in, kissing him softly... At first.

°°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°

"No. No. No. No... Damn it!" Sirius spoke to himself as he tried to find an outfit for his date. He'd been on dates before. He didn't have to put in much effort to make himself attractive to ladies, his reputation as an amazing lover did that for him. But this felt different. For once, Sirius had no idea what he was doing. Nothing looked good to him.

"What cha up to Pads?"

Sirius jumped at James's voice.

"Ahh! Oh... Um... Getting dressed."

"For what?" James made his way over to his friends bed, from is place in the doorway.

"Just... Dressed." Sirius gulped.

James stepped in front of his friend and squinted at him.

"... You have a date don't you?"

Sirius scoffed hesitantly.

"What?! Pffft! No! If it was for a date I wouldn't have to think about it. I always know what to wear." Sirius boasted.

"Then why the struggle?"

"It's not for a date!"

"... Whatever." James opened his friend's trunk and started sorting outfits. "Whatever it's for, gotta make sure you look good. What kinda friend would I be if I let you look like trash?" James smiled as he handed Sirius a folded outfit. "Go on now! Chop, chop!" James shooed with his hands as his friend rolled his eyes and went to change in the bathroom.

The first outfit was a pair of black jeans and his Ramones T-shirt.

"I'm to hear you're not hoeing about!" James shouted from the other room.

Sirius felt a warmth in is stomach. He know James was truely worried about him. This broke his heart. He was happy he didn't have to explain anything for now, and he had his best mate back.

"Get fucked." Sirius laughed.

James laughed from the other room as he brought Sirius another outfit. His patted his shoulder.

"Good to have you back mate." James smiled and returned to the room to give him some privacy.

Sirius changed into his outfit and stared at himself in the mirror.

"I hate it." He grumbled. This was normally his go to but it didn't feel right for some reason.

When he came out both Peter and Remus had jumped in picking outfits. Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

"We gonna braid each others hair and talk about crushes?" He joked.

"After your date probably." Peter added and handed him a pile of folded clothes.

Sirius didn't fight them. He felt happy his friends cared so much. He even strutted down the middle of the dorm in a particularly tight outfit. They all laughed for a good 10 minutes.

After the impromptu fashion show, Sirius finally decided on a gray tank with a hood and black skinnies. He slipped on his leather boots and walked out to the room.

"What'd you lads think?" He asked giving a spin. He stopped and faced his friends. The sleeveless hooded shirt made his arms look great. The jeans clinged to him in all the right places. His hair pulled back in a messy bun with a strand waving in his face. Close enough so he had to blow it away. It swayed, just asking to be tucked behind his ear in the most loving way.

Peter gave a thumbs up and a ' not bad' nod. Remus looked in shock. His eyes scanned Sirius's body up and down. He shook out of his trance and gave a smile.

Sirius would have noticed this if it wasn't for James's reaction.

"Pads! If I was even a little gay you be pinned to my bed right now."

Everyone turned to stare at James before they all burst into a laughing fit.

"Sod off Prongs!" Sirius gave him a two finger salute before walking back in to the bathroom.

"We make you the sexiest version of yourself and this is how you repay us?!" James shouts and runs into the bathroom behind him and stopping in the doorway. Remus and Peter stand behind him. "I take it you'll be back late tonight?" James asked with a cheeky smile. "Your date won't be able to keep her hands off of you."

"Not... A... Date!" Sirius said for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah sure. Just don't wake us when you get in. Come on Pete. Lets get some cakes from the kitchens." James and Peter left the room to go get snacks.

Remus stayed in the doorway and watched Sirius for a bit before slipping back into dorm. He rusleted around in his drawer before pulling out a spiked collar with a star hanging down from the center.

"Hey Pads." Remus called as he approached his friend.

Sirius turned around to Remus's out stretched hand, the collar placed delicately in the middle of his palm.

"A late birthday present. I saw it over the summer and thought of you."

Sirius smiled at the black leather in Remus's hand.

"A collar? Really Moons?" Sirius smirked at his best mate.

"I told you it made me think of you." Remus smiled brightly.

Sirius gently took the gift from Remus. His heart swelled and he was unable to stop smiling as his finger tips grazed to other boy's palm. He snapped the collar around his neck, the star hung right at the hollow in the center.

"I love it!" Sirius smiled. He turned and hugged Remus. He had an overwhelming happiness in his stomach. It felt as if, even though Remus didn't know, he would be ok with anything Sirius did or was.

The hug lasted for a little longer than what was considered 'normal', but Sirius didn't mind. He felt loved and cared for in his best mate's arms. Sirius pulled away with a smile.

"Welp. I'm off." He patted Remus's shoulder and walkex out of the bathroom.

"Have fun on your date!" Remus shouted a few moments later.

"Can I not get dressed up for myself?!" Sirius laughed and tried not to draw attention to himself has he made his way to meet Daniel.

He hid out in many different places until it was fairly quiet around the castle. They decided the astronomy tower would be best. The night was warm and the stars gave the grounds a romantic glow.

Sirius walked up the tower checking and rechecking the map to make sure Daniel didn't stand him up. As he neared the top, he heard movement and clanking of glasses and things. Sirius stopped and hid close to the wall and watched Daniel.

"Ok. Ok. Just. Breathe." He told himself, taking a deep breath. "Stop being so nervous. Ok. Just. Impress him a bit." He shrugged. "Before he comes to his senses."

Sirius covered his mouth to hide a giggle.

'God, he's so cute!' Sirius had a bright smile on his face.

"Ok." He stood by the blanket and face the stairway. "Hello Sir... No. No... Hey sexy... Oh god no." He paced the hard stone.

Sirius sauntered up with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey sexy." Sirius smiled.

Daniel spun towards him knocking over the two glasses. He set them back up after making sure they weren't broken.

"Oh... You heard that?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Wow. This is great!" Sirius looked around at the cute little picnic with pumpkin juice, sandwiches, and little cakes.

"Well, I thought you were a man you enjoyed the finer things." He used a fake posh accent and poured cold juice into two cups.

Sirius chuckled at him as the two sat down on the checkered blanket under the stars.

"Thank you good sir." Sirius lifted up his cup with his pinkey out. He felt a sweet feeling in his stomach. He felt taken care of and couldn't stop smiling. "You didn't have to do all of this." He said glancing around.

"I know. But, I wanted our first date to be special." Danny beamed at the brunette.

Sirius looked down the hide his blushing cheeks. Danny gently held his chin, guiding his head up and out. Once Sirius was closer, Danny pushed the offending strand of hair behind his ear and placing the sweetest of kisses on his lips. Sirius tried so hard not to melt but couldn't help it.

'Why do I find you sooooo fucking cute!' He thought loudly.

Danny pulled back and Sirius tried to follow forward but Danny soon leaned too far away.

"Noooo." Sirius whined. "Come back." He opened his eyes and pooched out his lip.

Danny laughed. "If we start that now we won't be able to enjoy this lovely meal."

Sirius pouted. Danny happily leaned forward and pecked his nose, makeing Sirius's crunched face turn red.

The talked and laughed, having lovely conversation. Danny had brought different pastries and cakes. Sirius bit into a cupcake, the frosting lingering on his nose.

"Hang on." Danny smiled and licked off the frosting with the tip of his tongue. Sirius reared back a bit laughing.

"Uck!" He chuckled.

Danny licked his lips and winked at Sirius. Sirius's face morphed into a fond loving look. He kissed Daniel sweetly and was given a kiss in return. Then another, and another, and another. They kissed softly and hotly. Sirius smiled against his lips.

"You're amazing." Sirius said.

Daniel blushed and hesitated in his words.

"You're, you're welcome?"

"You're welcome?" Sirius laughed.

"C'mere." Sirius pulled the stronger boy on top of him.

They kissed deep and Danny laced their fingers above Sirius's head, pinning him. His kisses were so sweet and passionate. They made Sirius feel fragile, like a precious jewl. He loved every second. Danny slipped his knee in between Sirius's thighs drawing out a gasp.

"Is this ok?" Danny asked so innocently.

Sirius smirked and slid his knee between Danny's legs. Danny grinded down on him, smiling back. They had done this before. Rutting against one another. Their kiss became sloppier as their arousal grew. This was usually enough for Sirius. They'd stop before they go too carried away, talk for a little bit, then they would say goodnight in order to sort themselves out. This was different.

Sirius felt like he couldn't stop, even if his life depended on it. Danny broke the kiss but Sirius began to bite and kiss up his neck.

"No. No, stop."

Sirius pulled away at Daniel's words. He looked deep into his eyes. He felt a sadness grow as he looked at the boy above him.

"We can't." Daniel said. A mischievous smile played his lips. "Not here." He pulled up a laughing Sirius in one swift movement. He brought their laced hands slightly behind his head and planted a caring kiss on Sirius's lips.

Danny waved his wand and cleaned up their dinner. Sirius felt the movement of the plates and snacks spin around them theatrically as they kissed. Danny shrunk it into his pocket and the two quickly made their way down stairs and to the common room. Danny shushed Sirius's laughing through laughter of his own.

"We're going to get caught." Danny whispered.

Sirius almost skipped around the room. He waved his wand, pointing it to the two stairwells to the dorms and to the port hole. Each time his casted.

"Perspectium"

Blue barriers covered the entry ways and then faded.

"What was that?" Danny whispered as he walked up to the other boy.

"Just something I've been working on." He smiled and happily danced around him. "We can do whatever we like and no one will be the wiser."

"Why's that?" Danny smirked and slowly approached him. "What did you cast?"

Sirius grinned as he walked back teasingly slow. "You know whenever you focus on something so intently, that everything else..." Sirius noticed Danny backing him up against the wall. In one swift movement he ducked under his arm and appeared behind him. "Disappears?"

Danny spun around to try and grab the thinner boy, but Sirius simply sauntered away from his grasp.

"Anyone who enters will have their visual perspective changed." Sirius circled the room. "Anyone that was contained in this room while the spell was casted, will simply slip their minds." Sirius stopped at the arm rest of the red velvet couch in the middle of the room.

"Hmm." Daniel scanned the room and eventually made his way to Sirius. "So no one can see me, do this?" He grabbed Siriuss hips tightly.

"Nope."

"Hmmm... And this?" He kissed up Sirius's neck and slipped his hands under his shirt.

"Nuh uh." Sirius smiled. Danny kissed up he jaw to his cheek and then his swollen lips. Danny pushed him back onto the couch. He let Srius position himself in the middle before he straddled the smaller man's hips.

"This?" He whispered nice and close to his lips.

"Not a soul." Sirius smiled up at him.

Danny gave a cheeky smirk and pulled his shirt off over his head. "Good."

With that he pinned Sirius's hands to the other arm rest and kissed him. Sirius could Danny's still hard cock rubbing against his own. They grinded into one another as they kissed. Danny slipped his hand between Sirius's legs and started to un button his jeans. They pulled away briefly as Sirius watched the other's strong hands undress his lower half.

"Is this ok?" He asked, sparkling blue eyes gazing into Sirius's.

Sirius nodded, unable to talk through his pleasurable haze. As a response he undid Danny's trousers, slowly strocking him through his pants. Danny's eyes fluttered and brought a smile to Sirius's face.

Danny's breath hitched and he reached into Sirius's pants to stroke the firm warm organ hiding beneath the cloth.

"Fuck." Sirius moaned. He returned the favor. The feeling of another man in his hand was amazing. This was a fantasy he constantly denied himself. All seemed right with the world now.

Danny bit and sucked Sirius's neck as he pumped him faster, his other hand gripping perfectly on to his mess bun. Loose hairs fell around his face as he moved in time with Danny. They kissed sloppily as they mosted faster, both struggling to be quiet. They kissed one last time as Sirius felt a hot substance land on his shirt, slightly seeping through the cloth. The heat in his belly slowly cooled as they breathed heavily. Danny gently laid himself on Sirius and cuddled him. He kissed up his neck lovingly, completely oblivious to the sticky mess spreading on his body and into Sirius's clothes.

"Wow." Sirius breathed out.

"Just... Wow." He laughed up at Danny who held his cheeks and kissed him on the nose.

"Not the first I've left someone speechless." Danny said jokingly.

Sirius shook his head and kissed him nice and deep.

With a wave of his wand Sirius cleaned them up using a spell he taught himself just for the occasion. They walked up the stairs to Sirius's dorm together.

He felt so nervous, he never felt nervous.

With whispered goodnights and a 'way too short' kiss, they separated to their rooms. Sirius lay in his bed, that night playing over and over in his head as he passed out smiling.

The door to the dorm slowly opened seemingly by itself. It closed softly and soon a disheveled Remus stood by James's trunk. He folded the invisible cloak to the best of his abilities, his other hand holding a snuck out library book. He stood at the trunk trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

He saw it all. The kissing, the touching, their climax, all of it. He looked at his best mate's bed. The curtains were closed and he was snoring in a peaceful rest.

Remus stared at the bed and tried to convince himself it was a dream. A fucked up dream. His stared at his arm and pinched himself.

"Ow." He cover his mouth as he knew the sound made Sirius toss. When the rustling stopped, Remus bolted to his bed, threw his blanket over his head, and begged his mind to let him sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supposed to be longer but, due to the fact that I hadn't posted in a while and the chapter started to get so long, I decided to split it into two chapters.
> 
> Enjoy my darlings!

His feelings were mixed. He felt awful being present for such an intimate moment, but also a little disgusted. Danny and Sirius, going at it. Touching like that. The whole ordeal made his head spin.

He was just sneaking out to get a book from the library. He started to read it by the fireplace. When he heard voices he panicked and threw the cloak over his head. Sirius casted the spell and Remus watched, paralyzed by shock.

A tinge of pain spiked in his gut.

He felt a little nauseous. Two guys going at it like that. Touching and kissing.

'That's gross' he thought to himself.

But more than anything he felt hurt. Hurt that Sirius didn't think to tell him. There were no secrets between the marauders. Even if it was a little gross to him, they were still friends.

Why would he lie to his best mates?

Why would he lie about something so big?

They could help. They could be there for him, support him.

Gay or not, they were all best mates, and nothing would ever change that.

Remus thought to himself as he glanced from his book to Sirius at the Gryffindor breakfast table.

Sirius had his hair up in a messy bun.

"That's new." Peter pointed out with a mouth full of toast.

"What?" Sirius looked at Peter, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Your..." Peter pointed at his own head as the simple word escaped him.

Sirius blushed slightly.

"Oh! Yeah. It's uh... It's getting hot out so I figured why not."

Remus warily watched his friend over his book.

"I like it. It suits you." A familiar yet foreign voice drew the groups attention. Danny was slightly shocked by the sudden attention. His eyes bounce back and forth from Sirius to the other marauders across the table.

"Um... Is it ok if I... Sit here?" Danny looked to the empty seat next to Sirius.

Before anyone could give a proper answer, James chimed  
in.

"No, you can't sit with us." He took on a snobby tone.

"Oh... Ok." Danny started to walk away, full of embarrassment.

"Wait!" James's voice stopped him. "It was a joke! Of course, you can sit with us." He smiled. Peter and Sirius shook their heads with small smiles. Remus didn't look up from his book, slightly sickened to see Danny and Sirius so close to one another.

"So, how's it going Bashir?" James asked in an attempt to make conversation. As Danny spoke, no one but Remus noticed the hidden dreamy looks Sirius gave the fit chaser.

"What ya reading Remus?" Danny asked, switching the focus to the wolf.

"Uh? oh! Um. Just looking up some distraction spells for a project." Remus stuttered his answer and then continued to read.

"Have you run across perspectium yet?"

Remus noticed the slight shock in Sirius's face. He wondered.

"No, I have not." He gave a small fake smile to the other boy.

"persepecta what now?" James asked.

Remus continued to read and answered without looking up from his book.

"Perspectium. It changes the visual perspective of anyone who enters the casted barrier. It's like focusing on something so intently that everything else... Disappears." He looked up to see the reaction of the two offenders. Sirius was too busy to look while he was gushing over Danny and Danny simply nodded and smiled at Remus.

"You're gonna have to show me that later Moons!" James laughed.

Remus angrily slammed his book and stood quickly from the table, packing some food for the road. "I'm going to go study in the dorm." He marched off.

"Is he ok?" Danny whispered to Sirius.

"Yeah but... I'm gonna go check on him." Sirius said as he stood up to follow his friend.

"Moony gets... Moody sometimes. He'll be fine." James brushed off.

°°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°

Sirius made his way to the dormitory. Remus sat on his bed and read his book. His face scrunched up and he furrowed his brow in forced concentration.

"Hey Rem, you alright matey?"

Remus jumped in shock. He grabbed his chest.

"Mother fuck!" Remus pushed his book away and covered his face. "Please leave."

"Why? What's wrong?" Sirius sat on Remus's bed and reached out for him. He moved away. Sirius started to rub his back in slow circles.

Remus jumped away. "Don't touch me! Please... I just..." He pulled his knees up to his chin.

"What's wrong Moons?" Sirius stared at his friend. "You're not normally like this. Please tell me what's wrong. Please let me help."

Remus let his eyes show as he stared at the floor. "You've done enough." He said quietly.

"What?"

"I saw you... With him."

Sirius gave a laugh. "What... What do you mean?" Sirius started to get nervous.

"You and Danny... Last night in the common room. I used the cloak to get a book and I started to read by the fireplace. I heard footsteps and panicked. I threw the cloak over my head so no one would see me... I was there the whole time." he buried his face in his knees again.

Sirius swallowed hard and found himself unable to answer in the silence."I..."

Remus turned and looked at his friend. His eyes were shiny and were turning red and watery. Remus regretted how he handled it, appearing to be angry and disgusted by Sirius.

" So..." Remus let his legs stretch and he moved closer to his crying friend. "Are you ga-"

"I really don't know." Sirius cut him off. "I really don't want to be. I mean, I've got enough going on already, I had to go and be a fucking poof too?" His voice was clear but his eyes flooded his porcelain cheeks.

Remus rubbed his back in little circles. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I was just shocked."

"No, I'm sorry."Sirius looked to his friend. "I'm fucking disgusting." He broke into a sob.

"No, you're not. ok? Even if you are gay, you're still my mate. For god sake Pads. You became half dog just to make me feel safe and cared for. As your friend, I should accept you no matter what." Remus smiled as Sirius calmed down. "You'll always have me."

Sirius looked at his close friend with a teary-eyed smile. "Even if I end up liking cock?"

Remus chuckled. "Even if you end up liking cock. I was just shocked and I overreacted."

Sirius smiled and held Remus in a tight hug.

"Like," Sirius sniffled with his chin on his mate's shoulder. "Really, REALLY, liking cock?"

"No matter how many reallys."

"No matter how many cocks?"

"Jesus Pads." The two laughed as they slowly parted.

Remus gave a gentle smile and patted his shoulder.

"If you are gonna shag this close to home," he gave Sirius a worried look. "You may what to tell Pete and James."

  
°°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°

"You're dieing!" James guessed.

"No..." Sirius fiddled with his thumbs. Remus, James, and Peter all sat on the bed in front of Sirius.

He'd gathered them there but couldn't say the words he needed to. His mates got the brilliant idea, to guess.

"You're pregnant!" Peter shouted.

"No." Sirius gave an awkward chuckle.

"You're getting married!" James blurted.

"God no!"

James and Peter whispered to one another and stared at Sirius in silence.

"... Twins?" Peter gave one last guess.

"No! I'm..." Sirius froze again. "I'm... I-..." he took a big breath and closed his eyes, unable to look at his friends as he spoke. "I'm gay... I think."

James and Peter stared at him for a while until a 'pfft' broke the silence and the two started to die of laughter. Slapping each other on the back and wiping away fake tears. Remus stood to stand beside Sirius. The laughter stopped.

"Wait... Are... Are you serious?" James asked.

Sirius nodded. "I've never been more Sirius in my life."

James and Peter look at each other, their expressions dropping has they realized their reactions.

"Awww Padfoot!" James rose to hug his brother. Peter followed suit with an apologetic smile.

"Sweet baby Padfoot!" James held Sirius's head against his chest. He cooed and pulled him tighter and tighter.

"Ow. Ow! Let go!" Sirius couldn't help but laugh as he broke free.

"Why?! I love you Pads! I love my best gay mate!" James dramatically wept and held Sirius's midsection tightly again.

"I'm not sure ok! I just... Just in case I am. It's looking that way honestly." He stared at the door of the room and whispered. "Especially after last night."

"Last night?!" Peter gasped and pointed. "It was a date!"

"Wait! What?!" James reared back and squished Sirius face with his hands. Moving his head side to side, he checked him like a worried mother.

"Do you have a boyfriend?! What's his name?! Who is he?! Who's his mum?! Does he have a hot sister?!"

Sirius jumped back grinning.

"I can't tell you." Sirius's face dropped. "He's not out... Neither of us are." He looked down in shame.

"That's fine," Remus spoke up for the first time in a while. "It's no one's business who you sleep with." Despite sounding a little rude in tone, Sirius knew he meant well and smiled in turn.

"Sleep with?!" James jumped. "That's why you were back late last night! Give me all the details! And don't spare the naughty bits!" James plopped on the bed. He layed on his stomach, feet in the ait like a preteen girl.

Peter gave James an almost scared look and then turned to Sirius.

"Please spare the naughty bits."

Sirius laughed with a bright red face.

"I didn't really sleep with him. More of a uh.." He pondered a wording. "A handy exchange."

Remus laughed quietly.

"What did it feel like though?" James ask, putting a theatrical emphasis on the word 'feeling'.

Sirius nervously scratched the back of his neck and looked to the floor.

"Weird, I guess. It's like familiar and nice in your hand, but odd because you can't feel it anywhere else on your body."

"What about snogging?" Remus spoke up with true curiosity in his voice.

Sirius sauntered up to his friend, trying anything to collect his composure. "That's hard to explain. But I can show if you'd like Moony." He smirked and comically wiggled his eyebrows.

"Piss off." Remus blushed and laughed at his friend.

"But really, I wanna know how your date went." James pleaded.

Sirius saw the sincerity in his smile. He sat down on the bed next to Peter and James. Remus sat beside him as he talked about the picnic, how sweet he was, how special he made him feel. It felt nice to gush about good things, it felt nice to feel good things for once.

"Then we... You know." Sirius felt awful because he knew he was blushing like a school girl. It didn't help that he covered his face but it was instinct.

"Did he bum you or you bum him?" Peter asked.

"No! We just..."

"Exchanged handies?" Remus chuckled.

Sirius gave him a cheeky look making Remus blush and looked away. James's eyes darted between the two.

"Can You give us a hint?" James asked.

"No! It's a secret and not my secret." Sirius shook his head.

"Can I take an educated guess?" James gave him an evil smile.

"Sure I ge-"

"It's Moony!" James pointed at Remus as he cut off Sirius.

"What?!" Remus laughed.

"No James!" Sirius laughed too.

"But you two were looking at each other like..." James gasped and turned to Remus. "You know! You told him before me?!"

"Not exactly." Sirius looked away shyly, as did Remus.

"You poor poor bastard." Peter shook his head as the pieces fell into place.

"Still haunts my nightmares." Remus laughed.

"You probably cream your knickers to the thought." James countered earning a pillow to the face.

"Anyway." Sirius continued through the awkwardness. He sighed and looked lovingly at his three best mates. "Thanks guys. For understanding and what not."

They smiled back and nodded before pulling Sirius into an uncomfortable group hug.

Sirius felt lighter now that his friends knew. Danny continued to sit with them and Sirius was just waiting for James and Peter to catch on. They never did.

Sirius liked haveing Daniel around. Sometimes they'd touch knees under the table or hook pinkys. It made him feel like a bubbling school girl and he loved it. What he didn't love was the doubt. It tinched through him every time Danny looked at anyone else. Especially girls, girls did it the worst. Sirius would stare and watch him until he looked back. He'd smile and look away when he was caught. He didn't know why he felt so scared.

He soon realized Danny had his eyes on another. Danny was in denial. Even though they weren't publicly a couple he was very loyal to Sirius. He was all buddy buddy in the day but so sweet and romantic in private. Sirius didn't hate it he just felt he needed someone rougher and sarcastic and Danny needed a girl.

His sights were set on Michelle Micheals. She was a beautiful blonde headed Gryffindor and had most of her classes with Danny. Sirius knew he and Danny wouldn't last. He was slowly but surefuly coming to terms with it. Thanks to summer holidays, this became easier for Sirius because of their time apart.

"So you're gonna call it a day with your mystery lover?" James asked as he bounced a quoffle in hands.

Sirius was fixing his hair in front of the mirror. He was putting it up before he and James went flying in the backyard of the Potter's house.

"Yep! Now that I know more of who I am, I need someone more exciting."

"By 'someone' you mean many 'someones'?" James gave an eyebrow wiggle.

Sirius laughed. "Maybe. Besides, Danny is soooo not gay." He paused soon after realizing what he had said. He turned slowly to see James with his jaw hanging open.

"What?!"

"Well..." Sirius shrugged nervously. "Now you know my type?"

A violent pillow fight insued until they were both out of breath.

"Truce?" Sirius said.

"Truce." James gave a breathy chuckle. He looked at the other with confused expression. "How did he not break you?"

Sirius smirked. "I like it rough."

The truce was immediately broken.

They were soon back at Hogwarts for their 7th and final year. Sirius and Danny wrote to each other often but mostly just idle chit chat.

The boy's got set up for the beginning of 7th year party they had planned for ages.

"I'm gonna come out." Sirius told them as he hung up streamers.

"Come out of what?" Peter asked, only half listening.

The other three laughed.

"The closest you ieget!" Sirius smaked the back of Peter's head gently. "May even get a boyfriend."

"Yeah well, not in our dorm please." Peter rubbed his head.

"What about da- that one guy?" Remus corrected himself but Peter didn't notice the mess up.

"I'm calling it quits." Sirius jumped off of the chair he was on. "He's not rough enough for my liking." He smiled and let the tip of his tongue linger on his left cainine as he winked at Remus. Sirius was then hit in the face with a roll of streamers.

"What the fuck did I say?!" James shouted. Sirius cackled at his best mate.

"Well," Remus started laughing. "Because or the culture thing this year, hopefully you'll find a nice Scandinavian bloke."

"Merlin yes!" Sirius pretended to swoon and the three laughed for a good 10 minutes.

There were many wizarding schools around the world, all keeping mainly to themselves on a day to day. Dumbledor wanted to change that. Over the summer he had announced the trail run of an exchange program. Students from Dungstrang in Norway and Beauxbatons in France will come to live and learn with Hogwarts students.

During the 'Welcome Back' dinner, the four Marauders, Along with Evans, finally giving James a chance over summer, Dorcas, Marlene, Danny, and Michelle, all sat and the Griffindor table talking and chating about hoilday. Michelle was flirting very blantently with an oblivious Danny. Sirius watched as she used all the tricks in the book. Higher pitched voice, flipping her hair, touching his hands, biting her lip, and Danny who simply smiled and talked away. He knew Danny liked her back, this was obvious. He couldn't help the tinge in his stomach as the two talked. He looked to the door of the great hall, staring absent mindedly until the door opened slowly. A bluish purplish light zoomed down the middle of the room and exploded into butterflies of beautiful light. The whole room fell silent.

Girls draped in light blue cloats and uniform dresses smoothly made their way to the middle of the hall. They fell into a horizontal line and waited. Guys, who were just as beautiful as the girls, marched in. They wore poet shirts, vests, and slim trousers. All colors matching those of the girl students. Sirius watched the performance intently.

"See anything you like?" Remus asked jokeingly from his spot beside him.

Sirius chuckled. "Nah. I feel like we'd constantly try to out gay eachother. Also I think they're all straight."

Remus laughed. "Why's that?"

"Because you don't expect them to be." Sirius smiled as Remus had to cover hia mouth to hide hia laughter.

Some or the students casted spells of flowers and ribbons that dance above them and the crowd stared in wonder. The students met in parallel lines and began a synchronized waltz under an Aurora of lights.

It was beautiful.

When the performance ended, the students bowed and were treated to an explosion of applause. The students sat down and the room when quiet again. That was, until rythmic stomps came from the entrance.

Girls came flipping and spinning in covered in ribbions of fire. A group of boys followed with wooden staffs that let off sparks as they hit the hard floor. Another group flipped in behind, one in a tank top, instead of heavy coats like the rest, blew fire from a torch. Dragons and snakes and other menacing creatures of fire circled the room.

"That's more like it." Sirius intently watched the muscular fire blower.

He watched in awe at the dance, glancing at the fire blower once or twice and getting a last glance back towards the end. They all lined up and bowed. The fire blower looked confusingly at Sirius, who was watching only from his peripherals and pretended to not even notice him. Still, the muscular younge man did have a smile.

"Thank you for the lovely performance!" Dumbledor started a final round of applause.

The head master gave his ussual "Welcome Back" speech, which Sirius only really heard half of. He was too busy stealing glances at the fire blower. Sirius had found his target.

They all ate, chatting away when James slide back into his seat seaming unnoticed until he spoke.

"The invitations are out." He smiled and pointed to the Dumstrang table.

The fire blower was handed a note which he read intently. He looked towards Sirius, a smile played on his tempting lips. Sirius smiled aswell but the felt a hand on his thigh. He glanced at the fire blower when he turned to his friends before confirming the hands owner. He smiled at Danny and hooked pinkys with him in reassurance. Danny smiled but immediately turned back to Michelle. Sirius rolled his eyes and returned to staring at the muscular new comer.

°°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°

Within 10 minutes the party was filled with loud music and dancing. The Dumstrang and Beauxbatons students had yet to make an appearance. Sirius was waiting to break up with Danny when the others had gotten there, but being forced to watch Danny and Michelle grind on each other was doing his head in.

"Fuck this." He sighed from his spot next to Remus. Remus encouraged him with a nod and a lift of his cup.

Sirius slowly made his way up to the two, trying to think of a way to get Bashir alone.

"Psst, sorry miss Michaels, I need to borrow your straping dance partner for a booze run." He gave her the best cheery smile he could muster in his irritation.

"Oh... Um... Alright." She smiled at Danny.

Sirius pulled the obviously gushing boy away from her and up to his dorm. He shut, locked, and casted perspectium on the door. When he turned around Danny wrapped his arms around Sirius's midsection and began kissing up his neck.

"Someone's randy." Sirius commented bitterly.

"And who's fault is that?" Danny smiled into Sirius's skin, causing his blood to boil.

"I'll go tell Michaels to come up and take care of you. You're her mess."

Danny froze and slowly leaned back to meet Sirius's angry but hurt eyes.

"What do you mean?" Danny swallowed hard.

Sirius sighed.

'Don't be unfair.' He told himself.

He crossed his arms and softened his expression.

He knew they weren't meant to be, but that didn't make it not hurt.

"You like her don't you." He stated more than asked.

"Who?... Oh! Well yeah but not like that!" Danny pulled Sirius closer. "I'm very happily with you." He smiled warmly.

Sirius wasn't buying it.

"I'm not upset." He sighed and pulled himself away from Danny's strong hands. "We were just a thing you know? We weren't going to last."

"Why would ya-"

"Because you're not gay Danny!" Siruus breathed out in defeat.

'Stop being a drama queen.'

Sirius looked at Daniel. He took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"She's cute. You should go for it."

Danny looked at the door. Sirius could see the wheels in his head turning. He was thinking about it, which stung, but it had to be done.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

Eye closed Sirius nodded.

Danny nodded sadly and gave small smile.

"One last snog before we call it a day?" Danny shrugged with a hopeful expression.

Sirius laughed with his charming smile, known to melt hearts. He stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Danny's neck and kissed him nice and slow. The kiss was breath taking, passionate, the perfect last kiss.

After sucking face one last time, they decided Danny would go down with a few cartons of booze and five or ten minutes later, Sirius would follow.

Danny came down stairs with the drink and sat it down on the table before going over to talk to Michelle again.

Remus watched him puzzled.

"Have you seen Sirius?" Remus asked closed to his ear so he could hear over the loud music.

"Toilet I think."

Remus nodded and stood in a corner for a little bit, sipping his butter beer and people watching. Pretty soon the international students filed in. Remus watched Sirius's eye candy as he glanced around the room.

"Ivan!"

Remus heard followed by something in Russian. The fire blower looked up and spoke back.

"May I have your attention!" An already slightly drunk James jumped on a table by the stairs to the dorm room and shouted over the music.

Remus rolled his eyes. James was notorious for his long drunken speeches. He'd been known to talk for ten minutes, forget what he was saying, and starting all over again.

After a little while, Remus decided to check on Sirius. He snuck passed James and started up the stairs.

Sirius began to come down, catching sight of Remus at the bottom of the stairs, from his place at the top.

He hair was perfect, but his face was slightly red as if he'd just 'taken care' of himself.

"Wow you look..." Remus paused as they met in the middle.

"Hot? I know. I'm a free man moony. I'm ready to bag my fire blower." Sirius smirked. "Bet he's good at blowing other things too."

Remus smiled and shook his head.

"Ivan. I asked around. He's Russian."

"Why is he in a hurry? He just got here." Sirius flinched as the words left his mouth.

Remus shook his head harder and laughed.

Sirius rolled his eyes and moved passed him.

"Shit! Pads! Wait!"

Remus had forgotten James's speech, and Sirius was about to walk right into it.

The room froze and Remus srumbled in beside him.

James stopped abruptly and jumped off of the table.

"Seems Pads and Moony here have probably come on down to tell me to wrap it up."

Sirius rolled his eyes as his mate threw his arm over his shoulder. The fire whiskey smell was harsh and Sirius almost gagged.

"Anything you'd like to say to our fellow classmates Pads?" James gestured to the room.

Sirius stared at everyone in a wide eyed panic, his gaze eventually landing on Ivan who watched him intently.

Sirius's expression flipped and his usual confidence flooded back.

"For a lot of us this is our last year." He said with a subtle smirk. He paned his stare over his audience. "We've all changed quite a lot over the years and I would like to make an announcement about my own personal change." He landed on Ivan who sipped his drink, still watching Sirius over his cup.

With a proud voice and all of his Gryffindor courage; he said it.

"I'm here. I'm queer. And Hogwarts better get FUCKING USED TO IT!" He shouted and pulled Remus to him by his cardigan and kissed him hard but brief. With that; he strutted straight passed a choking Ivan and to the drink table as everyone cheered.

James and Remus watched him, jaws dropped and stunned silent. Until Remus broke.

"Is everyone going to think I'm gay too?!" He gave James a worried look.

"What?! Pffffttt no!... Yeah... Probably."

°°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°

The party was in full swing and Sirius was trying to act like he didn't notice Ivan staring at him.

The younger kids had finally gone to bed, letting the older kids break out the harder drinks and do more 'big kid' things.

"I think it's game time." I still very drunken James said to him from his spot on the couch.

"Seven minutes!" James shouted. "All playing, in a circle!"

A fair amount of students sat around the table in the middle of the room.

"You playing?" James pointed at the exchange students with the bottle he'd just emptied for the game.

The seven students looked at one another.

"What is the game?" One of the Beauxbatons boys asked.

"Seven minutes in heaven. Someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on has stand in the cupboard with the spinner for seven minutes."

"And do what?" Ivan asked, his accent thick and heavy.

James wiggled is eyebrows. "Whatever you want."

The Dungstrang boys all huffed and crossed their arms, except for Ivan, who shrugged and sat across from Sirius. Surius could feel the handsome boys stare as he smiled and talked to Remus.

"You're up new guy." James handed the bottle to Ivan.

Sirius had it rigged. The table was uneven, ensuring the bottle would land in him. When it did, Ivan followed the bottle with his eyes, raising his eyebrow in question as his gaze met Sirius.

"Ooooooh. Hahaha!" James laughed. "Hard luck mah man!" James laughed harder earning an annoyed smile from Sirius as he stood up and made his was to the closet, used for rain coats and boots so they could dry.

Sirius could sense the calm Ivan following him into the dark space. the door closed and they faced one another, a dim light casting shadows around them a small green light indicated the start time.

"So... What do we do?" Ivan asked coolly leaning against the wall.

Sirius chuckled and swaggered his way to the other.

"Well. They probably expect us to fuck." Sirius pushed his body slowly against Ivan. "I'm ok with just a snogg though."

Even in the dim light Sirius could see Ivan's unimpressed eyes. Sirius whispered closed to his lips, feeling Ivan's body with his hands.

"You're so fucking fit." Sirius chuckled and grabbed his ass.

Ivan's expression didn't change. An uncomfortable feeling rushed through Sirius. He backed off slowly as he realized.

"And you're so not gay." Sirius backed all the way up to the wall.

Ivan let out a low laugh that both scared, but more turned Sirius on with its heart shaking bass tone.

"Really? Have you seen me?" Ivan gestured to himself. His thick accent was hypnotizing. "Of course I'm gay."

Sirius's heart dropped a bit. "You're just not into me." He whispered and shamefully stared at the floor.

He hadn't realized Ivan was in front of him until He angled up his chin, Sirius now watching his green eyes in the dim light.

"You assume too much dorogoy." With that, they kissed, sending bolts of electricity through both of their bodies. They parted surprised and slightly out of breath. "I've wanted to do that ever since I saw you watching me." He gave a dangerous smile that shot right to the heir's groan. "Does your boyfriend mind?"

"Boyfriend?" Sirius thought about it for a moment, he still had no Idea what he was talking about.

"The boy you kissed. When you gave your speech. He is your partner no?"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh a bit. "No. That's Remus, straight as an arrow that one. I just wanted to prove a point... Mostly to you." Sirius looked up shyly and Ivan ran his fingers through his long hair.

"So we may continue?"

Sirius nodded.

"Good. So... Snogging?"

"Sure!" Sirius said. Ivan appeared confused. "Oh! What is! Kissing." He explained. "Making out really."

Ivan nodded. "Yes, that would be perfect. Or..." Ivan pressed their bodies together and cupped little Sirius from the outside of his denim prison. "More. If you'd like?"

Sirius wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and grinded into his hand. "I like. I like very much." They kissed roughly. Sirius's body was shaking and so fucking hot.

Sirius felt his lower back hit the shelf against the wall. Rain boots and wet shoes were lined up to dry on the charmed shelf. The charm helped rid the shoes of their mud and soaked soles. Ivan interupted their drying by swiping them violently off the rack, to replace them with Sirius. He slipped between his legs and started to kiss and bite up his neck.

"Fuck." Sirius moaned out, pulling on Ivan's hair. Ivan bit hard and Sirius felt a strong twitch in his pants.

They kissed in a horny haze and Sirius saw a red flash through his eyelids. Eyes open, it happened again. He pulled back breathing heavily.

"Ok. In less than a minute the doors are going to fly open. We have two options. One, break a part and make it look like nothing happened, or two, continue and let them see us." Sirius smirked. "Or maybe let them watch."

Ivan chuckled lowly, wrapping a strong hand gently around Sirius's neck. "Will we continue later?"

Sirius leaned into the chokehold. The slight restriction left him deliciously light headed. He melded their mouths together, pulling Ivan's lower lip with his teeth. He smiled as he let it bounce back into place.

"I'll take that as a yes."

They parted and Ivan pulled out his wand, casting a spell on the two of them. Sirius felt his skin cool and the tinge of bruising disappear. His hair fell back into place as he smiled and watched Ivan's blush fade through still hodded eyes.

"3rd floor, the unicorn tapestry at midnight." Sirius whispered and with that the doors flew open. The two boys had bored expressions as they left the cupboard and walked seperate ways.

"Soooo?" James asked with a smiling face. It dropped when he watched the two walk away.

"I'm going to bed." Ivan said, his back to the players.

Sirius shrugged and sat next to Remus. He grabbed the bottle with out a word and spun.

"What happened?" James broke the silence, minus the spinning of the bottle.

"We just talked." Sirius watched the bottle unimpressed, taking discreet glances at the behind of the muscular Russian boy.

The boy that would soon be his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so. Sorry for taking five-ever on this but what was one chapter has eneded up being two, and what had ended up being two now needs to be three sooooo... Yeah... 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy my darlings!

 

Sirius stayed in the common room for a little bit longer so they didn't look too suspicious. He also gave Ivan about 30 minutes to find the place. Sirius snuck out, a towel on his arm hiding the cloak in its neat folds. He was huddled behind the tapestry when he peaked out to see Ivan.

"Psst." Sirius slipped out smiling. "You ready?" He whispered.

Ivan scooped him up by the waist and kissed him deeply. They pulled a part and Sirius whispered.

"Pineapple rainbow trout."

The sleeping man in the portrait slowly opened his eyes. He made a disgusted look at the two boys hand in hand.

"Thank Merlin I'm on THIS side of the canvas." He pretended to gag and the porthole opened.

Sirius often snuck into the prefect's bathroom. It was the nicest in the whole school and he'd badgered the password and new location out of Remus every year.

Sirius led Ivan into the huge room. A bathtub made of solid gold was imbedded into the floor. The horseshoe shape wrapped around golden pipes, much like an organ. The knobs were jeweled and many. Ivan stared in awe.

"My school has nothing like this." He whispered as his eyes scanned the beautiful architecture.

Sirius chuckled and as he walked up to the edge of the tub, setting down his golden and red towel. The bathrooms had nice white fluffy ones but Sirius brought his distinctive one to hide the cloak. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he felt Ivan's eyes on him. He smiled and let the shirt drop before his turned on the water. The liquid rushed from the taps smelling slightly of lavender and had a purple tint. With another knob, the second tap flowed a bubble solution. Sirius felt Ivan get close.

"Who could do this? Who would harm such a beautiful being?" Ivan said in a sad voice.

Sirius froze at the disbelieving comments. He had forgotten the marks on his back. A parting gift from his mother the day he ran away to the Potter's. His breath hitched as a hand touched his back. Fingers ran from his shoulder and traced the scars down his back.

"Your mother. She will pay for her wrong doings as will your family. The most ancient and noble house of Black will fall, by the hands of traditions they fought to keep. You will be the last. You are the light in the darkness." Ivan spoke these words like he was reciting a prophecy. Sirius spun around in shock to see Ivan. His hand was still out and he was still as a statue. His eyes glazed over slightly as he stared at his hand.

"I... Ivan?" Sirius asked close to his face.

Ivan's eyes returned to normal. He shook his head slightly and looked into Sirius's eye. Sirius could feel his slightly panicked breath on his face.

"Wha... Shit! What did I say?!" Ivan looked around, confused and scared.

Sirius rubbed his shoulders and slowly calmed him down. "Something about my cunt mother and shitty family paying for... Something and me being a light of some kind."

Ivan nodded as his breath evened out. "Sorry. I..." He took a deep breath. "I have... Visions... Sometimes. Rarely but sometimes."

Sirius nodded and moved closer to him. He put his hands on Ivan's cheeks and examined him like a conserned mother. Ivan gave him a heart melting smile and held Sirius's hand to his face. Sirius smiled back and let his hands rest at his sides, the pair still staying close.

"You're a seer?" Sirius asked in interest.

Ivan nodded. "5th generation. Not as powerful as my great great great great great grandmother, but I'm the first male to receive the gift."

Sirius nodded and held Ivan's hands as he smiled. "Can you read palms?" Sirius asked.

Ivan smirked and brought Sirius's hand close to his face. He examined it like someone would a rare stone, moving and twisting it gently.

"You will live a long life but will suffer an unforseen hardship." He ran his fingers over the lines and dips in Sirius's hand. "You will have three loves in your life time." Ivan focused.

Sirius's gaze never left Ivan's face as he studied the lines. "Please tell me you're one of them." Sirius smirked.

Ivan looked up and smiled dangerously. "God I hope so." With that, Ivan melded their mouths together once more.

Sirius loved it. The rough hands, the overwhelming amount of tongue that filled his mouth. Most of all, he loved the intoxicating arouma that was Ivan. Earthy and manly. His skin slightly wet already from his earlier activities. And, his thick cock grinding into Sirius's leg.

"It was torture after the game." Sirius breathed when they parted. "Whatever spell you used took care of the flush, but you left me rock hard you fucking tease."

"Why do you think I went upstairs." Ivan nipped at Sirius's lips.

"You're so fucking hot." Sirius backed them up slowly to the tub.

The two quickly rid themselves of their fabric restraints and slowly made it into the water. sirius sat on seat that patruded under the water level. Ivan squeezed and spread Sirius's bum as he moved to sit down.

"I love your fucking ass." He groaned from his spot on his knees between Sirius's thighs. One hand held a cheek and the other ran down his crack. He circled the tight hole and pushed in only a little. Sirius jumped at the slight burning sensation.

"Woah! Woah! What do you think you're up to mate?!" Sirius laughed nervously and pushed Ivan away a bit.

"Stretching you out. So I can fuck that perfect ass of yours." Ivan kissed Sirius's nose and pulled him close once again.

"Wait... What?!" Sirius looked at Ivan with concern.

"Have you never?" Ivan stepped back a little. He rubbed Sirius's arms up and down in comfort. "I'm sorry. I thought that you had." Ivan stared at the tinted water, still stirring from his movements. "I should go."

Sirius quickly grabbed his arm. "Wait!" Sirius was able to stop him and moved back into his arms. "I mean... I'll try anything once. Especially with someone as hot as you." Sirius bit his lip and looked Ivan up and down.

Ivan smiled softly and ran his hand through Sirius's hair. "Only if you're sure."

Sirius nodded. "I probably won't go all the way," he leaned in and licked the shell of Ivan's ear before saying, "but I'll go pretty fucking far." With a giggle he leaned back and Ivan kissed his smiling lips.

"Tell me to stop if you need me to." Ivan said between kisses.

Sirius nodded again. "So... How does this work?"

Ivan gave him a caring smile. His dominant demeanor turn to one of a gentle man. He slowly made his way to the edge he where he left his clothes and grabbed his wand. Sirius cringed slightly. Ivan made his way back and kissed Sirius softly to calm him down.

"It's a spell. It'll clean you and stretch you a bit. The other spell will slick my fingers so I can play with you nice and easy." He whispered the latter close to his lips.

Sirius thought for a moment. He nodded worryingly but was slightly soothed by Ivan's gentle kisses. Sirius's eye clamped shut. His head filled with white noise as he felt more than heard Ivan's spell.

It didn't hurt persia but it wasn't pleasant. It was a pressure followed by a dry cleansing. He couldn't help but feel a little violated.

"I'm sorry. I know it's a lot, and I'll stop if you want." Ivan held Sirius close. He felt the heir relax slightly in his arms. He knew Ivan meant no harm and trusted him to stop if needed.

Sirius grounded himself before he looked into Ivan's beautiful baby blue eyes. "It's ok. I'm ok." He gave a small smile.

Ivan smiled and kissed him softly again. This time the kiss became heated and Sirius's thoughts were a warm sexy blur. Until he felt a slick slender object enter him. He kept kissing in order to distract himself. It worked until the intruder hit a undiscovered spot within Sirius's body. It was like an explosion. It pushed a desperate moan from his lungs.

"Do you like that?" Ivan smirked as he teasingly tortured the spot.

Sirius had to catch his breath between gasps. "Oh... Fuck... Yes." He struggled to keep his eyes open as the heat raised in his belly. Ivan pushed firmly on the spot and Sirius bucked. Ivan kissed up is neck while Sirius writhed in his arms, splashing the water all about.

"Godric Gryffindor," he hissed. He practically screamed when it hit him. His orgasm seemingly came from nowhere. Ivan kissed up and down his neck and torso as he rode it out on his fingers. Sirius's breath calmed a bit and Ivan removed his fingers causing Sirius to whine a bit.

"Fuckn' 'ell." He let out a breathy laugh. "I almost blacked out I think." Sirius then noticed that they had floated away from the bench and Ivan was holding him up with his knees The two looked at each other and laughed. Sirius thanked every god he could think of that they were in water. He didn't think his jelly legs would keep him standing otherwise. They floated back to the shallowest part of the tub. They sat down next to each other. Sirius moved to mount Ivan's lap but a hard object obstructed his movements.

"Holy fuck." Sirius breathed out and what was the biggest cock he'd ever seen.

Ivan chuckled. "He is also a big fan of you."

Sirius gaped at Ivan, a smile slowly running over his lips, then a look of concern. He got to his knees in the water and looked at the organ.

It was beautiful.

Sirius stroked the shaft as he planned his next move.

"Fuck."

Sirius looked up to see Ivan watching intently.

'I wonder' Sirius thought to himself.

He ducked under the water and ran his tongue on the underside of Ivan's cock, like girls had done to him before. Ivan moaned loudly. Sirius came up for air and sucked the reddened head, that was barely breaching the water’s surface, into his mouth. It felt like heaven, to both of them.

He sucked gently, obsessing over the sounds Ivan made, the taste of his cock, the feeling of the soft skin in his mouth but the stiffness underneath.

He had discovered his new favorite thing.

"Holy fuck! You're so go-"

Sirius sucked harder before Ivan could finish. It was empowering. With just his mouth Sirius was able to revert this strong intellectual to a babbling mess. Ivan's heavy breathing was so hot and Sirius's cock was stiffening once again.

Ivan pushed his head down further until Sirius gagged a bit. Ivan let go and Sirius released him with a pop. The drool dripping from his mouth created a string that still attached the Black heir to Ivan's prick.

"Sorry... I just." Ivan blushed.

"Do it again and I'll leave." Sirius's tone was deadpan until Ivan looked at his smirking face as he still pumped him.

"I'll do it." Sirius continued, his hand moving teasingly slow. "I'll leave and let you sort yourself out alone." His smile grew wider.

Ivan smiled back and moved to kiss him. Sirius was caught off guard but still kissed back. The kiss was mostly tongue, deep, but soft. They pulled back slightly, out of breath. Sirius licked his swollen lips and went back down on him, taking him all in, bobbing his head and sucking hard. Ivan struggled to hold still so Sirius held his hips.

"Fuc-" Ivan moaned as an unexpected substance filled Sirius's mouth. He held his breath and swallowed trying so hard not to taste it. It felt gross and he figured it tasted bad too.

As soon as Ivan was done, Sirius ran to the nearest sink and, still holding his breath, shoveled as much water as he could in his throat. He breathed finally. The taste was faint and salty. It didn't bother him too much but he feared he'd gag if he thought about it too much.

He slowly made his way back to the bath. He sat back into the water. His eyes closed, he focused on Ivan's heavy breathing so he didn't throw up. His thoughts disappeared when Ivan pulled him onto his lap and Kissed him fiercely.

"That was so fucking hot." He held Sirius close and breathed hotly against his face, their foreheads touching.

"Ok. I would like to talk more but not when I may get sick on you." Sirius swallowed hard.

Ivan kissed him again and then brought him into a big hug.

"I'm sorry. Oh god I'm so sorry! I should have warned you, you didn't have to swallow!"

Sirius smiled at the caring tone and his nausea slowly subsisted. He placed chaste kisses on Ivan's lips.

"I'm ok." Sirius reassured when they parted. "And honestly, that was pretty hot." They both laughed cheerfully and kissed in the nearly bubbless water.

°°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°

Sirius stared at the top of his bed, his foot tapping to music only heard by him. James, Peter, and Remus talked loudly to each other about the night before.

"We didn't do much." Peter blushed as he talked about his night his Mary MacDonald. "Just snogged really."

James cat called and Remus smiled and patted Peter on the back.

"Way to go my man!" James said, standing and holding his hand out for a high five.

Peter shyly hit James's hand. James spun to look at Sirius. "And you Padfoot?" James sauntered over to his mate. "Just talked eh?"

Sirius's gaze didn't move from it's spot on the ceiling as he spoke.

"I sucked a cock last night."

The room went quiet.

"Took it right down my throat. Sucked the poor man dry. The thing I can't get out of my head though? I liked it... Like... A lot."

Deafening silence filled the space. Sirius eventually turned his head.  Peter avoided eye contact, Remus's jaw had dropped, but James. James seemed to have a shocked expression but a proud look in his eyes.

"Holy mother of fuck Pads!" James smiled and then gave him a round of applause before dropping down beside him.

"What was it like?"

"Nope! If you're talk about that I'm out." Peter threw his hands up and stood to leave. He looked at Remus for support.

"Um... I'm kinda curious too." he looked at Peter embarrassingly. "You can go of you want."

"Yeah wormy. We understand." James added nodding.

Peter sighed and sat back down on the bed, arms crossed and kinda pouting. "Just... Don't be too gross please."

Sirius laughed a bit "Ok mate. I'll try."

James leaned towards Sirius.

"So! Tell us what happened!"

Sirius took a deep breath.

"Ok. So. We went to the coat room..."

He explained the night up to the bathroom.

"You used the cloak?!?! Did he see it?!" James looked slightly worried.

"I'm not daft Prongs! I hid it under my towel."

James simmered down a bit. But calmed mostly when Sirius apologized.

"Ok... Just don't do it again!" James then crossed his legs and held the nearest pillow tightly. "Go on."

Sirius chuckled nervously. "So, we got in the bathroom and he was kinda amazed with the tub and stuff." Sirius's cocky demeanor returned. "But more amazed when I dropped trow in front of the tub."

James laughed, Remus chuckled, and Peter nodded with an awkward smile.

"I now know he's sooo into me because I can feel his gaze on my arse right?" Sirius stood straight and tried to have a regal posture. "He walked up and touched my back and said..." Sirius froze when he remembered. The scares, the vision. He quickly improvised. "You must've been made by the gods." He mimicked a deep Russian accent.

"No!" Remus laughed.

"Even I'm calling bullshit!" Peter chimed in.

"No really! Well. Not those words exactly, but along those lines. Very romantic." He bragged.

"Mmm hmmm." James quirked.

Sirius rolled his eyes but sat down and continued.

"He kissed me sooo sweetly. I mean, I knew he was a hot snog but fuck!" Sirius fanned himself for emphasis. The group laughed.

"I got I'm undressed and he sat down. So I got in his lap you know? Grinded down a bit." He moved his hips to demonstrate. "So I kinda knew how big he was, but not just yet." He explained. "So we were kissing which gave him my full attention. That was until he-" he cut himself off and looked at Peter.

"Does it get gross?" Peter asked with a cringed look.

"Yeesss? Noooo?" Sirius shrugged.

"Plug your ears wormtail." James waved his hand with out looking at him.

Peter grunted and plugged his ears, quietly humming the Hogwarts anthem to the tune of some Beatles song.

Sirius waited a little bit before he spoke. "He... I guess... Fingered me?"

"What?!" Remus gasped.

"Like up the bum?!?!" James stared in shock.

"Wouldn't it be, I don't know." Remus cringed a bit. "Gross?"

Sirius sat forward to explain. "At first it wasn't enough to... Pick up, anything. he snuck it in and I said 'Hold your horses mate!' But he explained that it could feel good and gave me the choice to opt out at any point. So I thought 'Why not?' Then he cleaned me out with a spell that, didn't hurt necessarily, but was just really uncomfy for a bit. Then we started to snog again and he'd like slicked his finger when I wasn't looking guess. It felt not bad, but then he when in a little deeper and." Sirius rolled his eyes to exaggerate the pleasure he felt. "Oh. My. Gods!"

The boys chuckled at their friend.

"But what's up there?" Peter sneered in his confusion.

"You're prostate?" Remus chimed in.

"Yes! It was that! But it felt like I imagine girls feel when you find their g-spot." Sirius added

Remus and James nodded. Peter looked confused, but nodded when he looked at the other two.

Sirius struggled to hold back his laughter. Peter had no Idea what he was talking about.

“So,” Sirius continued. “He was fingering me and kissing me and biting me and out of nowhere, I came soooo fucking hard! I almost blacked out!”

Sirius’s story was met with, ‘no way’, ‘oh fuck’, and ‘but how?’.

“Not sure but it was amazing! After that we floated back to the seat in the tub right? And so I tried to sit in his lap but he was so big it like, wouldn’t let me pass.” Sirius had a small smile from the interest his friends showed.

“So I did what girls did to me, pumped it, licked it a bit,” Peter shuttered at that part. Sirius brushed it off and continued his story. “I took him all the way in one go.” He puffed out his chest proudly.

Remus and James started to look very impressed, Peter looked kinda sick.

“How did it feel?” Remus asked.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow and smirked making Remus clush a bit. Sirius chuckled a bit and answered.

“Like, sticking your five fingers in your mouth but all the fingers are one big one and It’s softer and warm.” He explained.

Remus stared at his finger and tried to group them together. James did the same but the proceded to put them in his mouth, all the way, making himself gag and cough a bit.

“You did that under water?!” James coughed out.

“Yep! Like a fucking pro!” Sirius boasted. He shrunk down a bit for the next bit though. “I may have, accidently… Swallowed? Too?” I looked shyly up at his mates.

“You mean like, he came in your mouth? And you…?” Peter covered his mouth as if to hold back vomit.

“Holy ‘ell!” James said excitedly. “Girls don’t even let you do that most of the time!”

“Yeah, because it tasted awful and I almost got sick on him!” Sirius couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“And you liked it? All of it?” Remus asked in disbelief.

“Every fucking second.” Sirius smiled and the group laughed for a bit until they were interrupted by a loud noise.

A knock.

Peter stood up to get it, wanting and excuse to leave honestly. He came back a moment later with a piece of parchment.

“It’s for padfoot.” He said as he handed the note to him.

Sirius opened it up in confusion. It was from Ivan. He smiled cheerfully as he read.

°°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°

Sirius walked out to the lake the next day.

Meet me by the lake tomorrow at noon. I would like to tell you something.

Ivan.

Sirius hoped it was good news but was unsure.

Ivan sat on a rock by the edge. The grey sand and dirt decorated his boots. His thinking gaze fell somewhere far out in the water.

"Hey." Sirius smiled softly.

Ivan's faced lit up, though he tried to hide it with a half smile.

"Hello." Ivan's deep voice and thick accent never failed to make him shiver.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sirius sat on a slightly shorter rock beside Ivan. Over The other's shoulder, girls whispered and giggle as if they knew something juicy would happen. A group of Ivan's classmates watched as well with interest.

"I like you." Ivan broke his thoughts. He spoke to Sirius without looking at him.

"I don't want just a one off. I'm not asking for forever. Just a while."

Sirius nodded. He liked Ivan too. He never had a poper boyfriend, never really thought about it. It seemed so unreachable. Ivan was great. Kind, swee, nice. So was Danny. He would've been a great boyfriend but Sirius hated the lieing abd uncertainty. Ivan was safe. Ivan would be his, privately and publicly. Not forever, just a while.

"Ok. Just one thing." Sirius stared at his hand creeping towards Ivan's.

Ivan's eyes shined at the heir, a look that promised anything.

"Kiss me. Right here. Right now. With all these people watching us."

Sirius didn't know what to expect. A prank? Ivan laughing and walking away? Getting the shit kicked out of him? Getting a 'no thank you', or a 'I changed my mind'?

He didn't expect a smiling kiss. He sat in shock but gently returned the peck.

"Like that?" Ivan's cute smile accompanied raised eye brows. Their audience were freaking out quietly. The girls jumping up and down and Ivan's friends congratulating him.

"You can do better." Sirius smirked and snogged the life out of the other.

Ivan slowed kiss to deep and romantic. As they kissed to the sound of nearly silent cheering, the small waves of the lake, and the promise of 'just a while'.


End file.
